


She was his.

by Melissa1226



Category: Time After Time (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: She would be his....... Always.  He keeps and protects what is his.





	1. Chapter 1

Jane walked down the stairs to see John. She was still not even fully sure of why she going to see him. But there was something there, something that pulled at her like a string. Maybe it was the look of pain and frustration at losing the son he never knew that he had. Maybe it was the glimpse of vulnerability she saw when he thought no one was looking.

But all she knew was that right now he was all alone down stairs, locked in a cell... hurting. And she could not leave him down there alone, not when she could just ask if he was ok. Show him he didn't have to be alone if he didn't want to be. 

As she came around the corner she saw no guard in front of his door, funny she was sure there was supposed to be one. When she reached the door, she stood there just trying to figure out why it meant so much that she do this. It was primal, under the skin. This need to be here, to try and comfort him.

She took a breath and laid her hand on the lock pad, knowing that she and HG had both been added to the security system days ago, she hoped all the systems were included. Her breath came out in a rush when the door popped open.

John's head snapped up when she walked in. He was laying across the bed, arm attached to a chain that was attached to the wall. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, a sarcastic remark ready to come out. But he stopped when he saw her face, "What's wrong?" He said frowning at her. He slowly sat up on the side of the bed waiting for her to say something.

Jane's head snapped up from where she had been looking down into her hands that she was twisting around in circles. She gave a small frown before realizing she was still in the doorway and anyone walking by would see her. She took a step forward and pushed the door closed and they were locked in a room together. She looked around until she saw a chair next to his bed. Looking at him then the chair the question was in her eyes. When he nodded she walk over to sit.

While she didn't notice how close she was to him, he did. She really had no self-preservation when she was with him. She slid into the chair still not looking at him but at her hands. He watched her emotions flitter across her face changing over and over again. 

He slid over on the bed so his knees touched hers when he right across from her. The movement startled her into the realization just how close he was to her. He could see the moment she registered it as a flash of fear and worry crossed her face. But she didn't move, she didn't jump up and run away in fear. And lord help him but he found it made his heart startle. She knew what he was.... who he was and she didn't go running immediately. No, she stayed put and her courage outweighed her fear. She was incredibly stupid when it came to him, yet he couldn’t help but admire her for it.

He watched as the fear left and was replaced with the worry and sadness again. "Jane." He whispered not wanting to startle her for once, "What's wrong?"

She finally looked up at him closely eyes narrowing slightly, "Will you hurt me?" She asked softly. 

He could see that she didn't just mean in that moment but ever and for once he had no answer. Anyone else in the world he would have made no promises. Other than HG he considered no one safe from him, yet she...... she did something to him. She made him so angry and pushed him, anyone else pushed him the way she did and he would not have blinked twice before killing them. But there was something about her that he couldn't let go.... "I don't know." He answered honestly. 

She just kept looking at him, like she was examining his very being. Like she could see into his soul and it drove him insane. Finally, she spoke, "Will you hurt me now or let me go after we talk." She asked quietly. 

He tilted his head to the side, "No, not now." And his heart did a startled trip when he saw her smile softly and relax back into her chair. Her fear temporarily washed away and her trust in him letting her relax. Why did she trust him, he had done nothing to deserve it. If anything, she should run screaming from him, yet she was here, drawn to him like he was to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

She bit her lip smile gone and sadness coming back, "I am not fully sure...... I do know that you are hurting and I didn't want you to be alone." She said carefully.

He raised an eyebrow, his first instinct to lie and say that he wasn't hurting. But instead he latched onto the fact that she wanted to comfort him. "Why?" He said softly.

She knew what he was asking, why did she care. Why did she want to comfort him. She had no answer and rather than lie she told him the truth, "I don't know, I felt like I had to.... like I was meant to be here so you were not alone." She leaned forward so her elbows were on her knees, her hands almost brushing his. She tilted her head to the side looking at him. "I am so sorry...... I had a small hope that you would be able to stop it. That you would be able to save him." She said on a low breath. 

John looked at her for a moment, "You told me I couldn't save him.... that it would change things." He said angrily.

She looked down at her hands, hair sliding down her cheek and neck exposed to him. He could snap her neck in seconds yet instead he felt a rush of protectiveness that he had never felt before. He was startled when she broke the silence. "Yes…... because that was the right thing to say and do...... it still is.... but...." she looked up at him eyes bright with unshed tears, "But he was still your son…. and he died. It was not fair, he was a good man." She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

He watched fascinated that she was crying for him, no one had ever cried for him. Felt his pain and gave him empathy. His chest pulled tight and he finally felt the pain of losing the son he did not know. He refused to let it in before but her tears were what finally broke him. He clenched his jaw closed refusing to form the tears that burned in the back of his eyes. "Your tears won't bring him back." He said harshly not wanting to let her inside.  
She understood immediately what he was doing and gave a nod. "Your right." She said. Her words made him jerk back, he had expected her to be upset with what he said, maybe mad at his harshness but instead she agreed with him. And when she slid her hands over his he froze. He had no clue how to react with this, all of his defenses were down. His sarcasm and ruthlessness that he hid behind striped away. "I can't make it better, I just didn't want you to deal with it alone." She said squeezing his hands. 

With that small gesture, he broke, his head falling forward over her hands. ………… He didn't cry or yell. He just sat there trying to understand everything that had happened, trying to process all the feelings he was having....... and she just held his hands, after a moment she slipped one of her hands out to gently place it on top of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him in any way she could. He closed his eyes absorbing her strength and kindness. 

“Why…... why are you being kind to me?” he asked her, his breath washing over her hand and lips brushing against her fingers. She sat thinking for a moment, fingers still brushing through his hair before she answered. “I don’t know honestly…... I just feel like I need to be here.” She paused for a moment a thought flashing through her mind, “Do you want me to go?” She asked him slowly. 

He took a second to think before he answered. She was seeing him at his weakest, no one had ever seen him the way he was now. No one had ever seen him hurting or weak and had it been anyone else but her he would have never let them see it. He would have hidden behind snarky attitude and indifference. Yet she was different, “No… not yet.” He said. She began to run her fingers through his hair again. 

They sat there for a while longer before he took a dep breath and clenched his jaw. When he sat back up to look at her in the face she could see the mask back over his face and she was disappointed. She sat back in her chair and tilted her head, “Are you going to be ok?” she asked gently.

He gave her a smirk, “I am fine.” He said, “Are you ok.” 

She startled him again when she looked at him with sad eyes and said softly, “Not really.”

He blinked a few times before he narrowed his eyes, “Why?”

She gave him a wistful smile, “Do you think that I am a bad person?” the question clear In her eyes.

He jerked back, eyes narrowing. “Why would you ask that?” He asked sharply.

She shrugged looking down at her hands, “I wanted to let your son die…... I was telling you to let a good, kind and caring man die.” She finally looked up to his face and he saw her pain and honesty, “I asked you to let your son die……. I am sorry John…. So, so sorry for that. ….. I can understand if you hate me for it.”

John tilted his head to the side, “Did you tell me to let him die so you could hurt me?” he asked sharply. 

Startled she shook her head no, “Never, I just didn’t want to mess up history and the future.”

He looked at her eyes narrowed, “Then why would you think you are a bad person……. Bad people hurt others on purpose. Bad people want others to be hurt…. they want them to feel pain.” He said stiffly knowing that he was describing himself. 

She nodded at him a small broken smile lifting the corner of one of her mouths, “Thank you…... that means a lot to me…. Since it was your son.”

He gave her a quick smirk, “I should know what a bad person is… you tell me often enough that I am one.”

He comments did exactly what he wanted when she smiled a real smile at him, the one that he saw her give others but never him. “How did you end up making me feel better when I came down here to make you feel better.” 

He gave a smirk and reached out to brush a finger down her cheek, “I know another thing that will make me feel better.” And when she laughed at him and slapped his hand away it made his heart stutter a bit. 

“Don’t be a jerk now.” She said with a laugh, “You were being a real human for a bit there.”

He gave her a smirk but before he could say anything she leaned over to push him back, “Don’t even say anything else.” He gave her a smirk as he sat back and he was a little sad when he saw her face get apprehensive. “What?” he questioned.

“I still don’t know why I want to be around you, it’s like I can’t stay away……I am drawn to you for some reason.” She was looking at him like if she examined him long enough she would figure out the answer. “I am trying to figure out why… why you matter so much…….” she paused eyes meeting his before she surprised him one more time, “Do you feel it?”

His eyes narrowed and then he decided to be honest with her, “Yes.” 

His simple answer seemed to satisfy her. She glanced down at her watch and noticed that she had been there almost 30 minutes already. She stood up and watched as he slowly stood up to face her leaving not even an inch between them. He leaned down so his face was inches over hers. “Jane ……. love.” His breath brushed over her face. She stood frozen looking up at him her eyes looking right into his. The air seemed to thicken around them he lowered his mouth so it was a breath away from his. But he didn’t touch her, he waited seeing what she would do. 

“What are you doing?” she asked her breath brushing his lips.

“Waiting.” He said with a small smirk 

“Why?” She whispered, tilting her head back a little more so that her neck was exposed, she really was not afraid of him. 

He leaned down more so his lips hovered over hers, a breath away, “Because when we come together…it will be your choice.” She watched as a flash of intensity and possession covered his face. “When you come to me…... I will claim you and you will be mine.”

Janes eyes grew in surprise and a flash of desire flared in her eyes making John almost groan out loud. “How do you know I will come to you?” she asked her lips brushing his as she spoke. 

John wanted to take her then, his entire body clenching in pain he wanted to so badly… but he wouldn’t until she took the first step. “Because you can feel it to…this pull. Your body even now pulls closer to mine.” He said eyes looking right into hers. 

She closed her eyes against his…... it was too much, his heat radiating over to her… enveloping her. His smell taking over her senses, his breath washing over his face. She was lost and wanted to dive head first into him…...but there was still a fear there. “Do you want me?” She asked softly.

At this John brushed his fingers down her cheek making an explosion of fire race across her body. “I crave you like a fine wine, like a sip of water in the desert. I see you and my body stops in anticipation of you voice. Want you? That term is too simple, I need you……I crave you…I want to consume you…” he whispered. And his words pulled her under like the tow of a tide, her eyes snapping open to drown into his. 

“Why?’ She said softly lips now on his as she spoke, already giving in.

John pulled the other hand up so he was cupping both of her cheeks, “I am not fully sure… your kindness…... the way you think that I can still be good…...but it is mostly your eyes. When I look in them I drown, I feel like I could be lost forever. I am drawn to you like a moth to a pretty flame.”

At those words, she jumped head first into the pool and grabbed his head and pulled it down. His arms wrapped around her so tight she should have been claustrophobic but instead she felt like she was coming home. His mouth slanted over hers claiming it, plundering and pillaging… taking over until there was no beginning to her or ending to him. His hands roamed up and down her back making her arch almost in half, nearly laying in the chair she just stood up from. 

Her breath seemed to stop, breathing no longer mattering…. All that mattered was tasting him, devouring him… being taken over by him. He tasted of dark sweetness and honey. She fell into him like that moth into a flame that he spoke about. 

He wanted to pull her down on the bed and take her over, his possessiveness flaring into a raging fire. She was his…... she may not know it but she was his completely. He would never let her go now, he would never leave this time without her. 

SHE WAS HIS.

He pulled her hands so they wrapped around his body and once they hit him they began their wondering that set his body on fire. Each brush of her hands lit his skin like a flame…… even through his shirt it felt like there was static running through his body. He slowly sat down on the bed pulling her so she was sitting astride him. He made sure to do it slowly knowing that if he went to fast she would startle and possibly run. His hands slid down to cup her lower back to pull her even tighter against him. Her center starting to meet up with his making his jerk with the pleasured heat. 

“Jane.” He whispered as his lips grazed across her cheek and neck to bite gently on her collar bone. “Jane, please come closer.” He watched as her head slid back so her breasts pushed up and against his chest. Her head falling all the way back so he could feel her hair brushing his thighs and her neck exposed in a beautiful arch. 

“Jane.” He groaned, “SO beautiful.” He said huskily nibbling down her neck to kiss the tops of her breasts. He hardened to the point of pain as she groaned deep in her throat and begged in rough voice. He bit her hard enough to leave his make at the top of her breast and her gasp of pleasure pain made him moan. His mark would be on her even after she walked away, she was his and his mark would be on her for everyone to see. 

She nearly jumped off him when the sound of a door opening down the hall echoed through the room. Her head whipping around at the sound. She tried to push off of him but his arms banded around her pulling her even closer. Refusing to let her go until he was ready. She pushed at him in an attempt to get up but he only held her tighter. 

“Let go.” She whispered in a rush looking to the door in fear of someone coming in to see them.

He looked at her in his arms, hair and eyes wild…. Lips bruised and swollen from his sweet abuse.... but the love mark on her upper breast that made his heart beat wildly and his possessive grin come out. “Mine.” He whispered.

Her head whipped around to look at him here yes narrowing, “What?” she said looking down at him. But her stern look did nothing to make him give up the grin. Instead her disbelieving glare while sitting astride him only made his smirk bigger. “I said that you are mine.” He said palming her ass cheeks pulling her even closer. “Mine.” He said before he pulled her mouth down to his to take it over again. She fell into the kiss for a moment before remembering that someone was coming. 

“Let go.” She whispered trying to pull out of his arms but he was like an octopus with 8 arms pulling her closer each time she tried to pull away. “John……let me up.” she begged still looking behind her.  
He nibbled on her ear whispering, “Tell me that you are mine.” Hands still roaming.

“John.” She said trying to sound firm but it ended in a moan making John grin into her neck.

“Say it.” he said teeth scraping her ear making her squirm in his arms. “Say it.” he practically growled.

“John…please.” She said moaning pulling his head closer by his hair before registering what she was doing and then pulling him back.

“Not till you say it.” he said nipping her chin.

She sat back to really look at him, knowing that if she said it…she would have to mean it. He was deadly serious and if she said it, he would hold her to it. She closed her eyes to think about what she was getting into. This was not why she came down stairs, she came to comfort him. How she ended up here she didn’t know but she couldn’t come to regret it. He lit something inside her that no one ever before had. “I don’t know.” She whispered.

John narrowed his eyes his hand reaching up to half cup her breast as he laid his and on her heart. “You know…... you feel it… just like I feel it.” He watched as her eyes darkened when his hand brushed her nipple and her breath catch at his words. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel it……. YOU KNOW.” He whispered fiercely. He watched her eyes her eyes close and a war of emotions roll over her face. When he felt her staring to pull away his eyes narrowed into slits and a rush of possessiveness burned his insides. He pulled her mouth down onto his again taking over her mouth like he was there to conquer her very being. He pulled her close so there was not breath of air in-between them. He felt her melt into him her arms pulling around him to grab fistfuls of his hair in a tight painful grip that made him even harder. 

He let her go as abruptly as he grabbed her, standing so she slid off his lap into a weak stand. She had to lean into him, neck exposed again as she looked up at him in confusion. “You are mine…. But you don’t have to admit it right now. You know it and I know it…. that is all that matters.” He trailed his fingers down her neck as she closed her eyes again, “Mine.” He whispered. 

“John.” Her breath whispered eyes still closed and he almost let her go but not until she looked at him. He pulled her chin up and tilted his mouth down on her. But this time he nibbled gently, “What.” He said breath hot on her lips making her want to lean back again.

This time it was John who heard another door open, closer this time then the last. So, he gave her a quick nibble and lick on her lip and pushed her away. “There is someone coming.” He said in a mocking voice wanting to see if she would run or answer him. His disappointment was vast when he saw the understanding surface in her eyes. She straightened and took a few steps back smoothing out her shirt and brushing her hair back. Her eyes refused to meet his, instead she turned and walked back to the door. Her hand hovered over the handle as his voice broke the thick silence, “I never took you for a coward.” He said softly hands sliding into his pockets. 

It had the effect he wanted when she froze not moving, after a what seemed like a life time but was only a few seconds she griped the door handle and opened the door. She opened it going to slip out and John clenched his jaw ready to call out to her when she stopped right in the door way. 

Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, “I am yours…. heaven help me but I am yours.” She whispered. She turned to look at him as she started to pull the door closed and when her eyes met his she saw his possessiveness…. His triumph at her words… but under all of that she saw the same thing she felt for him. The raw emotion of hunger, want, need, pull, attraction. ….. and maybe, not either would admit it, a growing love. “Will you hurt me?” She asked him again.

John looked at her for a moment, “Never.” He said firmly and loudly. He watched as she nodded softly before pulling the door closed and she was gone. The door and lock were separating them in a way that drove him insane. He didn’t mind being here when she was but now she was gone and now he could feel the pull of wanting her back.

John smiled as he slid back in the bed, he had lost a son he did not know today and the pain was something that he had never before experienced. Like a gaping hole that he could not even fill with memories because he had none. But he also gained today, her care when she came down, her body as a source of warmth. He gained her……. And he would kill anyone who tried to take her away from him now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying good bye is always the hardest.

It had been three days since Jane had been down to see him and John was livid. He could feel the frustration, anger and disappointment radiating off of him. Where was she? She knew that she was his, so why did she stay away...especially when she knew he couldn’t come to her. 

He heard the lock being disengaged and sat back a picture of calm and relaxation. No one would know his true feelings, he hid well behind a mask of indifference and sarcasm. Yet when Doug walked in he felt another flare of anger and disappointment he hid behind a smirk, she was still hiding from him. 

“Well hello darling. And how are you today?” John asked sarcastically winking at Doug. 

Doug raised an eyebrow, “Great actually...... We are taking you to the time machine. You get a one-way ticket back home.” He finished with a grin knowing it would piss John off. 

John felt a panic he had never felt before but pushed it down with narrowed eyes, “It’s ready, already?” He needed to gain control of the situation and fast. 

Doug motioned to two more guys in the hallway to come in. Both had guns out and pointing at John. 

“Ohhh for me?” John asked with a smirk, “Afraid, are you?” 

Doug smiled, “No I am being smart...... you are getting in that machine and leaving. We are taking no chances.” He said as he walked over to put handcuffs on John then undo the chain attached to the bed. “So, start walking.” 

John’s mind raced as he walked out into the hall and down the stairs. He was not leaving without Jane and he was most certainly not leaving without seeing her and talking to her. “Will there be a goodbye party with all of our friends?” He said with a grin to throw them off. He needed information without directly asking. 

Doug raised an eyebrow, “You have friends?” He asked another grin. 

John wiggles his eyebrows, “Not really but we all know H.G. and his winning personality does.” 

Doug shrugged, “From my understanding H.G. has said goodbye to everyone he needed to. He’s ready to go, that’s why you are finally coming down.” 

They walked down the stairs to the ballroom with John looking subtly around in order to find Jane. His anger and the beginning of fear starting to creep up. He gave a glance to the men behind him and saw they still had the guns pointed at him. He pulled on the cuffs, too tight to get off. As they turned and entered to ballroom John looked across the room and noted H.G. standing with some guy at the computers and Vanessa looking over their shoulders to see what was going on. 

John's desperation was growing as his time was running out. He had no options but to ask directly. Still trying to act disinterested he smirked at H.G. 

“What? No Jane wishing you a loving goodbye.” He asked. 

H.G. looked up at him, “I already told Jane goodbye.” A question in his eyes. H.G. may have been naïve on somethings, but he wasn’t stupid. He saw through John's sarcasm. John didn’t ask about things he didn’t want to know. “Why?” 

John gave a shrug, “I’ll tell you what, you get her in here to say goodbye to me and I will go with you. No fighting. I want to ask her a question.” 

H.G. stood up and walked over to him, “You are coming with anyway.” He said looking at Doug, “You don’t have a choice.” 

John gave another smirk, “Yes, but do you really think I will go without a fight? Do you really think I will just hop in and then when we get to your house, hop out, and let you call the police?” He said, “We have boxed before H.G.... and you never win against me. What makes you think you can now? Without Doug and his gun?” Nodding over at Doug. "Unless Doug is planning on coming with us? He can sit in my lap." John said with a chuckle. 

He watched as H.G. clenched his jaw, and turn to Vanessa who gave a small shrug. H.G. turned back with narrowed eyes, “What do you want to ask her?” He questioned. 

John gave a grin, “That’s personal.” 

H.G. clenched his jaw again, “Fine.” He turned to Vanessa, “Will you grab her I want to finish setting up the time machine so we can go right away.” 

John watched as she walked out the door and felt odd that the desperation did not go away knowing Jane was coming now. If anything, it got worse as he looked around and saw he had no plan to get out of this situation. 

He heard the soft click of two pairs of heels walking towards the room but did not turn to watch the woman walk in, instead taking the time to control his face and still try to come up with a plan. But when he heard her soft voice whisper his name his heart stopped. 

He slowly turned to see her standing in the doorway. She took his breath away, even as he began to notice the change in her from the last time he saw her. The pale tone of her skin, almost white. The red rims around her eyes. The way she bit her lip to the point it could draw blood. His eyes narrowed. “I want to talk to her alone.” He said to no one specific, his eyes not leaving her. 

He heard four people say no at the same time, but looked to see what she would say. Daring her to say no... yet challenging her say yes. 

John turned to H.G. “I said I wanted to ask Jane a question and then I wouldn’t fight. I didn’t say I was going to ask it in front of all of you.” 

H.G. shrugged his shoulders, “Well you should have asked that before, then we could have all save some time. Because the answer is no.” 

John raised an eyebrow at H.G. “Why don’t we ask Jane? It is her I will be talking to after all.” John said as he turned back to look at her. He watched as her as she realized everyone had turned to see her response and his heart gave a stutter when her eyes narrowed at him. 

Even now she challenged him and was not Afraid of him. 

“Fine.” She said in a strong slightly angry voice. 

“No.” Said H.G. with a frown. 

John didn’t look away from Jane as he said softly, “You have my word that I will I not hurt her.” 

H.G. frowned and looked back and forth between Jane and John. He watched John smirk at Jane and Jane glare back. H.G. knew John didn’t give his word lightly or often. And he never broke it. There was something going on that he couldn’t put his finger on. “Fine two minutes.” 

“Ten minutes.” John said back. 

H.G. narrowed his eyes, “It’s one question John. Five minutes. 

“Fine.” John said. 

Venessa cleared her throat, “The room across the hall is open and has only one exit, you can use that.” She told Doug. 

They all watched as Jane stomped across the hall and into the room. John slowly followed with Doug behind him. When they entered they saw Jane looking out the window with her back to them. 

Doug walked John over to the heavy marble table and pushed John onto the bench next to it. Then he took another set of cuffs and wrapped one end around the table leg and one around John. Then he turned to Jane. “Call out of you need anything or if he tries anything.” He said looking back at John. 

John watched Doug walk out the door and close it. Then he turned to Jane who still had her back to him. His anger grew as he watched her and it doubled as she kept her back to him. It bubbled beneath the surface like lave ready to explode. 

His eyes narrowed into slits and his hands clenched, but he was determined to wait her out. She was the one who had not come to see him, she was the one who was going to let him leave without even trying to say goodbye. After a minute he heard her sigh and whisper, “You are running out of time to talk to me.” 

With that John snapped standing up and growling, the lava erupting out, “What did you not understand about MINE.” He asked harshly. “Did you think I was just going to hop in the machine and leave.” 

He watched as she pulled her hands in front of her and she leaned against the window. But she did not say anything. So, he ground out even more of the rugged emotions filtering through his system, “You said you felt it, YOU said that you were MINE. What do you think that meant?” He savagely whispered at her. Still she didn’t answer and he couldn’t go over to her and make her turn around. The emotions waged a war inside him. But the one that kept coming out on top possessiveness. “You are BLOODY mine, Jane. And I WILL kill ANYONE who tries to take you from me.” 

Still she said nothing but now she leaned her head against the window. She looked wilted and broken and that only made him angrier and more possessive. He wanted to hold her and rip apart whatever caused her pain. 

“Jane look at me … NOW.” He growled. He thought she was just trying to wait him out ...... to not give an answer. But when she finally turned he saw the tear streaks down her face and that nearly broke him. She was pulling down every wall, every single fucking wall he had ever built against emotions. He never felt these feelings before and he hated them. …... Despised them. A small part of him despised her for making him feel them. His eyes narrowed as she snapped at him going from sadness and pain to anger. 

“What do you want me to say John?” She said her voice broken and harsh.   
“That I don’t want you to leave? That I tried to come see you but there was always a guard there? That I HATE myself for wanting to see you knowing that you are still wanting to kill people?” She walked closer arms angrily waving, “What John? What do you want from me?" She slapped her hand on her chest, "What do you want me to do?” When she stood just out of his reach she stopped and looked at him, “What do you want me to do because I do not know what to do John. I .......” she paused and she wilted again the flash of anger already gone. “... what do you want?” She whispered the end, more tears falling. 

John closed his eyes and sighed, “Come here.” He whispered. When she didn’t move he looked up at her with narrowed eyes, “You asked me what I want you to do. I want you to come here...... NOW.” 

He watched the play of emotions across her face and then watched her take a step back and the war of emotions went through him again, and when she whispered, “I can’t.” he nearly screamed. 

His eyes narrowed into slits so fine she couldn’t see the chocolate brown hue anymore. “Jane.” He said with his jaw clenched. But stopped when the door swung open. Both turned to Doug who looked at Jane with a question in his eyes. 

“Times up.” He said nodding at her. 

John went to tell him to bugger off but Jane surprised John when she spoke first, “Can we have a little more time?” Doug went to speak but Jane walked over to talk to Doug quietly. 

He watched as Doug nodded and left the room, the door closing softly. She just stood there with her back to him one more, her body tense. 

“Jane...... what did you say to him?” John asked her softly. 

And she laughed a dry brittle laugh, “That I needed more time because I was trying to convince you to not kill anyone else.” 

John raised an eyebrow at her, then closed his eyes again for a second and took a deep breath. These new emotions were killing him slowly but completely. “Jane please come here. We don’t have much time right now.” 

He watched as she slowly turned around to face him. “I can’t.” She whispered shaking her head no. 

John pushed down the anger, “Why?” He asked trying to be patient. 

She took a deep breath and then looked down at her hands, “Because if I go over there........ if you touch me...... I don’t know if I will be able to walk away.” She whispered. 

John felt a wave of tension and satisfaction run through his body at her words, she still wanted him. Still felt the pull...... the need. “Well I NEED to touch you Jane. I NEED to feel you...... I NEED to kiss you before I go mad. So, come over here...... now.” He said softly like she was a startled baby bird he didn’t want to scare. 

He watched as her eyes flared open and heat raced across her face. She took one small step closer, then another..... then paused. “How bad is this need?” She asked him. 

John clenched his jaw and threw all his cards on the table. “More than anything else I have ever needed.... or wanted.” He said back. 

She gave in to another small step, so she was just out of reach again, “More than saving a life?” She asked carefully remembering the conversation they had on why he did surgery. 

“More than that.” He said back tilting his head slightly. 

She took a breath, “More than taking a life.” She said in a voice so soft he barely heard her. And he knew what she was asking. He knew she would not take another step closer until He answered. Yet he could not lie to her...... even to get what he wanted. “I will probably kill again.” He said softly. 

She closed her mouth...... then her eyes, “For pleasure ...... for need...... for a fix?” She asked refusing to look at him, afraid of his answer. 

He thought for another moment still trying to be truthful and waited until she opened her eyes to look at him. “Not as long as I have you.” He said back. 

“But you would...... you will kill again?” She asked softly. 

John raised an eyebrow, “To stay safe...... to keep you safe...... yes...... if I need to.... without remorse.... without guilt.” He looked at her daring her to step closer, “I protect what’s mine.” He said carefully. 

Jane took a moment to think, she knew this was just like last time, when she agreed to be his. If she went to him...... if she stepped closer. She was agreeing to understand about the death of others. He agreed he would not just kill to kill...... but he would kill again if he needed to. She had to make sure she was ok with that. That she could live with possessive need to protect and defend. Yet did it really matter when he was leaving? 

She took another deep breath, Yes, it did, she thought, because she found she could not lie to him either. Not even knowing if it would really matter because he would be gone. 

John watched carefully as she took another deep breath then looked up and into his eyes before taking the last step forward to be within his reach. Then she was falling into his arms as he yanked her against his body. She was gasping for breath as he covered her mouth with his. And she was losing herself in him. 

She wrapped her arms around his body, one hand slipping into his hair and the other around his back to pull him closer. He fisted his free hand into her hair almost to the point of pain and pulled her back so he could claim her completely. But it still was not enough as his other arm could not touch her. So, he turned her around to the table as he kept biting and marking her neck. As soon as she was up against the table he could take the other hand and pull her lower body tighter up against his. 

There was no space now. No beginning or ending to either of them. He kissed down her neck, his hand pulling down her shirt to see the swell of her breasts. 

“John.” She gasped as he bit hard on the top of her breast right next to the mark that was almost faded away. “MINE.” He whispered savagely against her neck and he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. 

“John.” She groaned with her head falling back, making her chest push harder against his. Her hips rubbing against his. He gasped as he began to throb in response to her rubbing. 

He pulled his free arm around her hips and pulled her up and onto table then pushed his hips forward making her wrap her legs around him. 

“John.” She begged him, her hands now pulling his shirt open so she could get to his chest. His hand went back to her hair griping it again in the way that she loved. 

This time he gasped as she bit him hard enough to leave a mark and he felt his possessiveness flare as she whispered against him, “MINE.” 

His hand slid from her hair to cup her cheek, “Jane.” He whispered kissing her forehead. “I think for the first time in my life I will break my word.” 

She looked up into his eyes, “What do you mean?” She asked, her breath brushing against his lips. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, “I gave them my word that I would go with H.G. without a fight if they let me talk to you. But I can’t...... I won’t leave without you.” 

Jane closed her eyes against the tears that were burning them, “We don’t have a choice, they will not let you stay and I can’t go with.” 

John slid his hand back into her hair and gripped tightly. But she welcomed the light pain as he pulled her tight against him. “No.....” he clenched his jaw tight. 

She sighed, “This is why I was just going to stay away. I knew you wouldn’t let go." Her eyes closed as she brushed her hands up and down his back. 

She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She leaned back slightly to look at his face again, as she brushed her fingers down his face like she was trying to memorize just what he looked like. A tear slid down her face that he gently wiped away. She pulled him down and brushed her lips against his carefully. And when his defenses were down she pushed him away, slid off the table and backed up so he couldn’t reach her. 

She watched as the realization of what she was doing registered in his eyes. He went from relaxed and warm to red hot and tense, the anger starting to roll off of him as she began to back away from him slowly. 

“NO.” He growled stepping forward but jerking back as his arm was held tight. “Jane.” He ground out at her. 

But she just kept backing up, “JANE.” He said savagely as he pulled against the cuffs. “Don’t do it.” 

But she just kept backing up as tears slid down her face. 

“JANE.” He yelled at her as the emotions rolled through him, anger at her walking away, fear at being unable to stop her, the raw possessive need to grab her and hold her. “JANE...... don’t...... you said it. You said you were MINE......” he watched as she whispered goodbye under her breath and slid the door open and walked out. 

“JANE!” He screamed at her as he savagely pulled on the cuffs. He watched as Doug came in looking confused, but he didn’t care. “Jane get back here right now.” He yelled after her. Doug came over and uncuffed him but before he could get away both of the men that had followed Doug in grabbed him. 

“Time to go to the time machine.” Doug said which only made John fight harder. 

“JANE.” He snarled as he was pulled out into the hall. He looked up and down but did not see her. He fought against men who were holding him. His anger taking over and he brutally fought against their hold. 

As they pulled him into the ballroom he looked up to see H.G. looking at him with a question in his eyes. “You said you wouldn’t fight.” 

John looked at H.G. “Bring her in here now. Get Jane in here!” He said breathing hard and he still pulled on the cuffs. 

H.G. shook his head, “You spoke to her.... that is what we agreed. Now it’s time to go.” He motioned to Doug to bring John to the machine. 

John fought even harder against them as they pulled him towards the machine, “H.G. ...... stop this...... H.G.” he growled. But the room froze as they heard a scream pierce through the air. 

“Jane.” John whispered. 

The second scream held such fear that it had everyone moving in an instant. John started fighting with every ounce of strength he had to get out the door to her. But Doug slammed the cuffs back on John and attached him to the time machine with the help of the two men. Then all three took off towards the screaming. H.G. went to follow but paused to look at John who was desperately pulling on the cuffs. 

John look over at H.G., “Let me out.... NOW.” He snarled at him in anger. 

H.G. looked at John and then at the door as he heard another scream this one worse than the last. “No, I can’t.” He said shaking his head but not looking. 

“H.G.” John all but screamed to get his attention. “Let me out Now...... she needs help.” 

H.G. looked back at John, “Why do you want to help her?” He asked fearing he already knew the answer. 

John looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Because she's mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am thinking that I might make this into a story. I finished watching the end of the show online and I have to say I HATED what they did after HG locked John in the cage. It just got worse and worse. SO I want to create my own ending. pulling from some of the plot, but making it my own. Would anyone want to read that?


End file.
